All in the name of love!
by DarkYamiAngel
Summary: When you want it the most there's no easy way out.When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt.Don't give up on your faith Love comes to those who believe it. And that's the way it is! Puzzleshipping. YYxY.
1. Chapter 1

_** Author:**_ Dark Yami Angel

_**Summary:**_ When you want it the most there's no easy way out .When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt .Don't give up onto your faith. Love comes to those who believe it. And that's way it is .

* * *

_**I can read your mind and I know your story**_  
_** I see what you're going through**_  
_** It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry**_  
_** But I know it will come to you**_

_** Don't surrender 'cause you can win**_  
_** In this thing called love**_

* * *

Yugi sighed deeply ,seating down onto the edge of his bed. He was in Egypt ,preparing for the Final Duel and the 50% percent chances departure of the Pharaoh .He was reflecting to all the adventures that he had passed trough ,from when he had finally solved the mysterious Millennium puzzle and free his _**partner**_ from his prison. Ironically ,that ghost ,that soul had become the first good friend he had into his life. Later the others from his gang had joined, but thanks to _**HIM**_ as well . He was the one who had opened his eyes. He was the one who had taught him to stand up for himself.

He had become his _**courage**_.

He had become his _**power**_.

He had become his ...

_**...Only and true love**_ .

And now ,where were they?! Just a day away from their final duel ,but not as a team .No ,this time they would be the ones facing against each-other. They would be the enemies. One wanting to prove that he is still needed, and the other wanting for his love to be free.

" _**I'm sorry ,Atem...**_ "

Yugi found himself whispering ,as he had finally come with a decision. He had restrained Atem to long into his world. He had the right to leave onto the other side ,to see his family and his friends. _**HIS TRUE FRIENDS!**_

~ _Yugi smiled weakly, listening to the priestess in front of him .Isis is someone you can trust 100% ,and this is the reason Yugi had come to her for information of Atem pass life._

_" **So, your saying that Atem had such a adventurous life ?!** "  
_

_Yugi asked the young priestess ,arching a eyebrow slightly. Battles with the shadow creatures to protect the world. Fighting with maniacs who wish to take over the world. Attending wars for his peoples sake ,it's something that Yugi can imagine his dark to do ... But what Isis told him left him perplex. A handful of peoples were the one who had attend all the mission and the wars. __The pharaoh and his priests were the ones who took the responsibility of Egypt shake onto their shoulders.  
_

_" **Yes! Pharaoh Atem was one of the few who had given-up their lives for his peoples** **shake**. "  
_

_Yugi smiled softly, eying the beautiful shaped up-side pyramid necklace at his neck. His eyes softened ,as he through of how many girls would had given and still give anything to be with him ,and he stupidly enough thinks that he has a chance with the handsome ex-pharaoh.  
_

_" **Tell me ...In that time. Did It exist a queen?!** "  
_

_Yugi asked the priestess ,who blinked twice in surprise then burst out into a loud laugh ,leaving the Hikari confused as to what it's so funny about his question. When Isis stopped from laughing ,she smiled softly and nodded.__  
_

_" **Indeed! It did exist a queen ,if you want to name it like this ...**"  
_

_She said ,smiling ,her smile having a tint of a feeling that Yugi couldn't place ,and make the young duelist even more confused about the funny thing when it comes to his question .Faking a huge smile, he asked.__  
_

_" **May I ask her name ?!** "  
_

_Isis smirked just a tinny bit and nodded ,closing her eyes ,as she whispered a only word ,which Yugi couldn't forget from then. __  
_

_" **Heba!** " ~  
_

" **Aibou ,are you okay ?!**"

The voice of his desire come to his ear ,as the handsome long ago pharaoh walked inside the room .Thanks to Isis, he had finally been able to take a corporeal form so he can attend the final duel that he would have with his Hikari. Quickly wiping the tears which some fall from his eyes, the little Hikari looked up and smiled warmly at his dark.

" _**Yes, Other Me. What makes you think I am not okay !? **_"

He answered his dark question ,faking the best he can a huge warm smile. The dark smiled weakly, then knelt down in front of his hikari .His both hands found Yugi shoulders, as his face was pretty close to his Light. He was serious ,and he was determinate as well to have a talk with _**his**_ Hikari. Yugi on the other hand couldn't think of anything else but his Dark. That intoxicant perfume of wild rose and cinnamon which is dark perfume .Those strong arms which slowly grip onto his shoulders ,and finally the hot breath of his dark which gently tickle his face.

"_** Yugi ,do you want me to leave?!**_ "

Come the sudden question of Yugi's Dark that make the young Hikari to gasp slightly in shock ,as his eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

_**When you question me for a simple answer**_  
_** I don't know what to say, no**_  
_** But it's plain to see, if you stick together**_  
_** You're gonna find a way, yeah**_

_** So don't surrender 'cause you can win**_  
_** In this thing called love**_

* * *

Yugi couldn't understand this sudden question from his dark ,but blushed a light pink when his eyes link with his object of desire ruby ones. _**He wants me to tell him to remain ?!**__- _This was the question which the young Hikari asked no other but himself.

~ _" **Where they happy?! I mean ... Atem and Heba...Where they happy together as a couple !? **__"_

_Yugi asked the priestess after a long awkward silence ,in which the young Hikari had took everything else in about this WIFE of Atem. Isis smiled softly ,her cobalt dark ones softening ,as she nodded.  
_

_" **Yes .The Pharaoh had loved Heba with all his heart. And Heba had loved him as well .When the Pharaoh was cursed into the puzzle ,Heba believing that he is dead had took his life... **"__  
_

_Isis explained, smirking just a tinny bit at the end ,wanting to make Yugi understand something ,but the young Hikari was too deeply into his through to realize the hint from the priestess. ~  
_

" _**Why are you asking me this ,Other Me?! I cannot be the one to decide your faith ,no ?!**_"

Yugi asked his dark ,his tone cold and blank .The said man which the Hikari called "Other Me" blinked twice at his Hikari cold tone . Taking the coldness from his tone as a refuse, the Dark sighed sofly then close his eyes. He rose-up ,as he said .

" _**I understand ,Aibou .Good Luck tomorrow. I look forward to go against you ,Hikari.**_ "

Those were the worlds ,the words which pushed the young Hikari over the edge making the tears which he fight back, flow into rivers outside.

" _**Good luck to you as well ,Atem .Be happy with Heba when you get to the other world.** _"

* * *

R&R


	2. Chapter 2- ' I don't want you to go '

_**Author:**_ Dark Yami Angel

_**Summary:**_ When you want it the most there's no easy way out .When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt .Don't give up onto your faith. Love comes to those who believe it. And that's way it is .

* * *

_**You're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of souls  
You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call home  
You can say it's all right, but I know that you're breaking up inside  
I see it in your eyes  
Even you face the night afraid and alone  
That's why I'll be there**_

* * *

Atem aka Yami Yugi , sighed deeply leaning onto his partner, other part and secret bedroom door , fighting back the tears that had been gathering into his eyes from the begin of their small talk . He just needed a ' no ' , just that! He just needed Yugi to tell him that he needs him , that he craves for him to remain and the _Pharaoh _would had drop all aside and remain on earth . But , it seems that he had did his mission very good . Yugi had grown-up into a wonderful man , the soul of the hero that Atem had always saw in Yugi had finally woken-up.

He wasn't needed anymore! Yugi isn't at all now that scared child from the begin that was craving for him like was the only think that keep him alive . Closing his eyes, Atem finally let those tears out from his eyes and the pain out from his soul . Yugi reminds him so much of Heba , in every way . Heba's kindness , his soft smile, the warm soul which cannot cope to imagine that darkness exists into world... All of this , all this Atem had saw once again in Yugi.

" _What a fool I am ! He is in love with Tea, he always was!_ "

The Pharaoh whispered softly, his hands clenching into fists as he let himself slide down onto the wall beside his lover door and just seat there, seat there onto the cold ground like waiting for death to take him away . Wonderul, ruby orbs opened but seconds later , they widened at the slight sound of ' sob ' coming from Yugi's room.

**_He's crying ?!_**

**_Yugi's crying ?!  
_**

The dark part of them shot-up in worry , knocking onto the door as he said into the most concern but soft voice that anyone could hear.

" _Yugi ! Yugi , are you crying ?! _"

He asked his light, his brows furrowing when he didn't received any answer from the other . Worry taking over him completely, he opened the door and his eyes shocked at the sight . Yugi fainted onto the floor, tears still visible onto his cheeks. After he had come back from his initial shock , the dark quickly run to his hikari side and gently shook him awake.

" _Yugi , yugi , say something Hikari ... _"

He said , frenetically. His heart was racing madly as well as his mind who was trying to pieces the puzzles pieces together . Why is Yugi fainted ?! Why was he crying ?!. A wave of relief come to him when he once more saw the sparkling, wonderful jewels that his Hikari had as eyes.

" _Atemu ... _"

His Hikari whispered gently, his hand reaching out to be placed onto his Dark cheek . Atemu's eyes widened but filled with tears once more at the sight of his ' brave ' Yugi once more broken .

" _I don't want you to ..._ "

Yugi whispered, his eyes closing as the Dark had the sensation of de-ja vu . The same had died Heba. Into his arms after he was poisoned by a assasin . Shaking his head, tears overflow from those beautiful , elegant ruby orbs.

" _You don't want me to do what , Hikari ?! _"

He asked his light then for his surprise, he received a response which made him wonder.

" _I don't want you to go ! _"

* * *

**_When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend_**  
**_ Ev'ry beat of my heart, ev'ry day without end_**  
**_ Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make_**  
**_ Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes_**  
**_ If that's what it takes_**


End file.
